Painted Bruises
by MaliciousGod
Summary: Mihael and Nate have been slaves all their lives, but after an accident that scars Mihael for life, they are sold to a horrible new owner, BB. But it's not all bad, his son Matt seems to take a liking to Mihael right away. AU MelloxNear MattxMello
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Wow, it's been awhile since I've written FanFiction! :O I blame laziness... But anyway, I got the idea for this and decided I might as well write it :) So yeah... Hope you like it :D Rated for Yaoi, violence and language. It's also mpreg later on... I'm not a big fan of mpreg but I decided to add it anyway. :)**_

I stare down into the darkness that was my friend's eyes. My breaths were coming in short pants, as were those of the small snowy-haired boy beneath me. I roll off the naked body and close my eyes, drifting into thought as the smaller boy snuggles to me.

This had become a regular thing for us. It started with some harmless experimentation many years ago, when we were both young and curious, but we both had desires that we long ago realised we could fulfil for each other.

_But it meant nothing._

Nate is my best friend and nothing more. We had been friends all our life; there were no secrets between us, nothing we hid from each other. We were inseparable. We had even named each other. Slaves were never given names, but when we were young we decided we wanted something to call ourselves. It wasn't much, but if anything it gave us a small sense of identity. Mihael, that was the name I had been given, it was a beautiful name, Nate's choice was much more creative than mine. I called my friend Nate, it wasn't so original, Nate was a common name, but he had just smiled and said it was perfect.

The corners of my lips turn up in a smile at the memory. I open my eyes again and glance to the warm figure curled up against me, asleep. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep, the weight of the world had been left behind and he could forget about his life. He could forget about the suffering and the pain, if only for a little while.

I sigh as I let my attention fall to the dark bruises that painted the skinny body. They were on every slave but on Nate it hurt me to see them, an awful reminder of the pain he's been put through. The pain he doesn't deserve.

I feel a sudden wave of determination hit me. Nate shouldn't be here. He shouldn't have been born into this life. He's so pure and good, what could he possibly have done to deserve this? Nothing, that's what. Nate has done nothing to deserve being treated like this. I had to put an end to this. I would get Nate out of this. I would get us both out of this. We would escape this horrible life, no matter what it took. I close my eyes, swearing to myself that I would save us from this.

_We will get out... _I promise to myself, _whatever it takes..._

_..._

"Mello...?" Near's voice calls to me and I glance up from inspecting the new bruises covering my body to meet the dark, worried eyes of Nate.

"Yeah, Nate? Is something wrong?" I ask him, knowing there was. I pat the ground next to me, gesturing for him to sit. Obliging, he sits next to me and leans on me, doe eyes fixed on the ground.

"There was another lynching..." The boy informs me.

_Another? How could there be another fucking lynching?_ There had already been two just in this past week! My body tenses but I quickly let myself relax, not wanting to scare Nate with my reaction.

"It's alright, Nate. I doubt it was anyone we cared about," comes my pathetic attempt at being comforting. And of course it wasn't someone we cared about, because we're both right here, safe and sound.

"I know, but that's not the point... What is it's one of us next...?" Nate shifts a little, uncomfortably.

To be honest, it had already happened to me. I had barely escaped with my life. For anyone that doesn't know, a lynching is basically when one of us slaves is ganged up on and killed, hung. I had seen it before and had almost been the one hanging from the tree.

I remember the day clearly, the day my life had almost come to a close. I had been doing a simple task, getting the groceries. At the time that was one of the jobs I preferred, I liked to get away from this damn hellhole, but now I avoid it at all costs. It wasn't safe out there. I was walking back, for lack of a better word, home. I was taking my time, enjoying the feel of the breeze against my skin when without warning, I was swarmed. The grocery bags slipped from my hands as the decent-sized group of so-called people, or demons in human form, surrounded me and tried to grab me. There was a second of confusion and panic before I realized what was happening.

_I was being lynched. _

Nobody ever wants to think that, because usually that will be your final thought. You'll be killed right there. I remember the image the popped into my head at that moment, the image of a girl I had grown up with, blond hair still in those little pigtails she loved so much as she hung from the tree. Her limp body swayed in the gentle wind as her lifeless blue eyes stared right at me. I could remember the camera flashes and the booming laughter of the killers that had made me sick to my stomach.

_That wouldn't be me. _

Before they could lay a hand on me, my instinct kicked in and I spotted a small hole in the group of monsters. Without thinking, I ran for it, leaving the bags behind. I barely made it as hands had grabbed for me and yells followed me as I darted away. But they didn't chase, I wasn't worth it. They could always find some other slave to fulfil their sick need to kill.

I ran back here and received a heavy beating for leaving the groceries, but I took it with a smile, knowing it was a lot better than having my neck snapped while hanging from a tree.

"It's alright, Nate. That won't happen to us. We're careful," I smile at him, trying to say it with confidence. Sure, God had smiled at me once and let me get away, but what are the chances of it happening again? Generally, God frowns at us slaves. You'd think he'd have a bit more respect for the creatures he created, but obviously he stopped giving a shit about us awhile ago. But back on the subject; if I were to ever be in that situation again, my chances of survival would be, well... less than slim. And weak little Nate wouldn't stand a chance either...

"Mihael, sometimes careful isn't enough..."

"Don't say that. I won't let it happen. I got out of it once, I can do it again," I tell the boy who didn't believe my words any more than I did.

But, his only reply is a quiet, "alright..." as he rests his head on my shoulder. I let my head fall gently against his colourless head of hair and we stay like that in silence until it was time to get back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hey! ^-^ Finally got around to updating this, sorry it took so long! I suddenly felt motivated to continue this, so here's the next chapter. I love MattxMello much more than MelloxNear, so I shall be getting to the MattxMello soon. Matt will be making his first appearance next chapter ^-^ So yay! Hope you guys like Matt as much as I do, cause he's awesome... :) So yeah, review and tell me what you guys think! I'd love to know! And if by any chance you're a fan of Torchwood and/or Sanctuary, would you please check out my friend Fictionlover209's story Torchwood? :3 She's new to Fanfiction and would greatly appreciate some reviews! :) Thanks and don't forget to review! It motivates me to update faster if that's something you'd be interested in... :3**_

"I'll be back soon, Nate, stop worrying so much," I tell my friend as I prepare to leave. All I had to do was get some gas, nothing special. I just can't understand why Nate is getting so worked up about it. It's not like it's the first time I've went.

"Please, Mihael, I'm begging you. Let me go instead, I have a bad feeling about this," Nate pleads but to no avail. I'm not one to just give in; I thought he would have known that by now. After all we've known each other forever.

"Nate, I can fucking take care of myself, let this go," I turn to leave, rolling my eyes in annoyance. If anything were to happen I'd have a better chance of surviving than him anyway, he's such a baby sometimes.

"Please!" The boy grips my wrist and I glance back to see those big, desperate eyes begging me to stay.

"Let go of me," I order, keeping my voice steady despite my obvious irritation.

"But-"

"Let go!" This time I let some anger into my demanding words and he automatically lets go of my wrist, easily defeated as always. Not one of his better qualities.

"Fine... Just, be careful Mihael..."

"Always am," I inform him, not putting much thought into his words. But really, we've been friends for so long; can he not have a little faith in me? I've earned it, haven't I?

I glance to Nate, he had his head down and I could tell there were unspoken words on those lips. Words that needed to be said, that he wanted to say, but there was only silence. I don't ask what he needs to say though; if he won't say it on his own then that's his problem. I have things to do.

"I'll be fine," I reassure my friend one last time and offer him a smile, "promise." Nate doesn't return the smile but he allows me to go, whatever his problem was I'd just have to deal with it later. I have no intentions of disobeying my orders. Not yet at least.

I leave the large house, mansion really, and look to the car. It was an expensive, flawless, black as night car. Not that it really matters. They only bought such an expensive car to show off to others, I doubt it brings them any real personal pleasure. It's just a car. I don't really see why the price should make a difference. All it does is increase their social status. Why else would they have such a car in this money-oriented world? It's just to make them look better, so people will see their riches as opposed to themselves. All they are is disgusting slime with an excessive amount of money, and the money disguises what they really are. It's pathetic.

I let my hand glide across the hood of the sleek, black vehicle. Heated by the sun, it was hot to the touch. The sensation of heat nearly burns my hand before I pull it away. My eyes flicker to my hand which had been stained a dull pink from the hot surface, but it only takes seconds for it to fade back to its normal shade.

Not giving it any thought, I open the door and hop inside the car that was radiating heat. I wipe away a bead of sweat from my forehead, wishing the sun wasn't shining so brightly today.

Starting the car, I begin the short drive to the gas station. As I drive, I let my eyes wander outside the glass of the window, enjoying the view of the outdoors from within the safety of the car. I press the button that opens the window, taking my sweet time to get there, lengthening the short journey as much as possible. The feeling of the wind in my hair was magical; it could only be compared to heaven. It's just wonderful, a beautiful feeling to experience. It felt like freedom, and I loved it.

I take a deep breath of the sweet fresh air before stopping this furnace of a car at the gas station. But as I step out of the car, I instantly notice something's off. The place smells heavily of gas. It's a gas station, so obviously the scent of gas is always present, but this is different. It was much stronger than usual. I look around but nothing seemed really out of the ordinary. Everything looks the same as it always does. I shrug and ignoring the scent of gasoline, start filling up the car.

_What the fuck is going on? _I can't help but wonder as I wait for the tank to fill up. But through the corner of my eye, hidden in my peripheral vision, I notice something that does strike me as peculiar. I look over to see liquid spreading quickly across the ground, trailing towards my feet. I take a step back, slightly confused. But it only takes a second for it to click, for my brain to make the connection. It was so obvious.

But I hardly have enough time to take another step back before the building goes up in flames. My eyes widen and I stumble back, sparks flying everywhere and burning miniscule holes in my filthy shirt, stinging my skin. Suddenly, there's a deafeningly loud sound and I feel my body being encompassed in the scorching hot flames. A scream escapes my throat as the fire burns my skin and I run as fast as my legs would take me, trying to ignore the agonizing pain scalding my face. I'm not sure how far I got before the pain became too much and I collapsed to the ground, but I'm sure it wasn't far. Injured on the ground, I focus solely on breathing through the thick layer of gray smoke, coughing and heaving like I never have before.

I push the thoughts of death out of my mind; I'm not going to think about that. I'm not going to die now. It's ridiculous, this isn't the end. Not like this. But my body seemed to beg to differ as my vision starts to fade to nothingness. But I wouldn't let this be the end. With my last bit of strength I drag myself a few more feet from the burning building, getting as far as I could before the bright fire disappears from my view and the ringing in my ears vanishes only to be replaced by an infinite darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hm.. Ok well, I'm not really sure if I'm happy with this chapter... But I hope you guys like it anyway ^_^ And if you don't, that's fine too, I'll make sure the next chapter is better, promise! **_

_**And thank you to my reviewers, your reviews made me happy and made me want to write more, so you guys get a fast update :) Would've been faster but I didn't have access to my computer for a few days. And since you seemed excited about Mattie, here he is! Sorry for making you wait two whole chapters for him :P So I hope you like it, review and I promise I will update as soon as possible! :D**_

My eyes flicker open to reveal a painfully white room. I squint my eyes against the perfect white, letting out a small groan of pain. Briefly I wonder if I'm in heaven, if the unbroken white that's obstructing my vision is perhaps endless fields of fluffy clouds. But I quickly dismiss the thought. There is no pain in heaven, so I must be somewhere else. Wherever this is there is most definitely no lack of pain.

Somewhere not far away I could hear the voices of two people speaking, but they were too far for their words to be clear. I search my memories but neither of the voices ring a bell. Was one a woman...? Yes, one of the voices was a woman, the other a man.

With another groan I force my eyes open, the room finally coming into focus. It was a white room, much too white for my taste. Is it a... hospital? Am I in a hospital? Taking a quick look around I conclude that this strange white room is indefinitely a hospital room. No doubt about it. But the real question is... _How the hell did I get here? _

All of a sudden I notice that everything I was seeing was coming only from my right eye. My left eye was displaying nothing but black.

I raise my hand and ever so gently place it over my left eye, quickly pulling away at the striking pain. _Won't be doing that again, _I think to myself and note that what I had felt under the palm of my hand was not my own soft skin, it was bandages. Looks like I'm covered in those goddamn bandages. But... _Why? _It's not like I don't know what happened at the gas station, but... Why wasn't I left to die? It doesn't make sense.

There's a small click and I instantly turn my head to face the doctor who had just entered the room. "Ah, you're finally awake!" The woman says cheerily, smile on her face. Why the fuck is she smiling? Can't she tell I'm in pain? Or does she just enjoy the pain of others? Either way, I hate her. Are women even allowed to be doctors anyway? Seems stupid.

"What am I doing here?" I ask her, skipping straight to the point. Nothing is making sense and I need an explanation right now. People like us aren't taken to the hospital; we're ignored, left behind. Nobody cares about us.

"You don't remember? You were in an explosion, some sort of accident at the gas station. You've got some pretty bad burns, but you'll live," she tells me, not answering even one of the many questions popping up in my head. But I do receive a small wave of satisfaction. I survived, just like I was determined to. That is, if you can trust the word of a female doctor. Especially this sick bitch.

"Who brought me here?" I demand, displeased with the few answers I'm being given.

"Oh, a boy named Matt saved you. He seems like a sweet guy, he's been waiting for you to wake for awhile, wouldn't take my word that you'll be fine."

_Matt... Matt... Who the hell is Matt? I've never met a Matt in my life, why would he just decide to save me like that? _

Wait, hold up there. He saved me... He _saved _me.

The word hits me like a ton of bricks. Someone had to save me, I couldn't save myself. Why couldn't I save myself? I had to rely on someone else to save my ass. That won't happen again, I swear it.

"Would you like me to send him in?" The bitch asks after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes," I answer, questions swimming through my head but I keep them to myself for the time being.

"Alright, one minute," the woman exits the room and I wait impatiently, wishing I could get up from this fucking bed. It doesn't take long for an oddly dressed guy to step into the room and I happily notice the bitch hadn't followed him in.

"You're okay!" He says with a smile, eyes travelling across my bandaged body, assessing the damage I assume.

I look him over. He clearly wasn't a slave like me, but his taste in style was slightly out of the ordinary. Combat boots, skinny jeans, striped shirt, fuzzy vest and to top it off a pair of orange goggles covering his eyes. Even his hands were gloved, the only bare skin being that of his face. But despite the mass of clothing, I can't deny that he's a fairly attractive guy. His hair is a unique shade of red that you don't see very often, I like it. It suits him. But I don't let his appearance overrun my train of thought.

"Who are you?" I ask bluntly, not giving him any thanks for what he did for me.

"Name's Matt"

"Why did you save me?"

"Oh, well... I was just walking by... And I saw the explosion... You looked like you needed a little help"

"I could have done it myself"

"You were passed out," I don't answer, shooting him a glare. After a few seconds of silence he realizes I'm not going to say anything else. "Well, you probably could have, but I didn't want to risk it. If anything had happened to you the world could have lost a really great guy"

"You don't even know me"

"I can tell you're a great guy," the boy smiles at me and I'm not really sure how to react.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm Matt," he tells me and I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Well, _Matt, _if you're expecting any sort of thanks for what you did you might as well get that out of your mind right now," I tell him. He probably just wants money, like everyone else. It's all anyone wants.

"Just seeing you alive is good enough for me," I stare at him, not trusting his words but not seeing any signs that I should mistrust him. He seems almost... honest.

"Anyway, what's your name?" I open my mouth to answer his question, prepared to tell him I'm nameless when I hear the sound of rushed footsteps just outside the door. There was the sound of people talking and orders being shouted.

"What's going on?" I ask as Matt turns his head toward the door. It sounded like there was some sort of commotion going on out there.

"I'm not sure," Matt replies and opens the door, his question completely forgotten. It would probably be for the best anyway if he doesn't know what I am. I'm being treated like an actual human being right now and I find I quite like it. Might as well make it last, right?

I stay put in my bed as Matt peeks out the door. I'm not stupid, no matter how much I want to be free of this bed right now to go investigate, I know it won't be worth it. Right now, even just moving my body a little hurts like hell.

"Please stay in the room," a man orders Matt from outside the door.

"What's going on?"

"There's an escaped psych patient. We have everything taken care of; just stay here and you should be fine"

"Alright," the red-head replies simply and shuts the door, turning back to me. "Guess we're stuck here"

"I'm stuck here anyway, dumbfuck"

"Well at least you've got company now"

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

Matt shrugs, "You're kind of a bitch you know. Mind if I have a quick smoke?" Before I even get a chance to answer he's already pulled out a pack of smokes from his back pocket, pulling one out.

"_Excuse me?" _

"I'm just gonna have one anyway," he says, lighting the cigarette. I clench my fists, attempting to keep my anger somewhat controlled.

"Did you just call me a _bitch?" _I demand as he blows a cloud of smoke way too close to my face. I cough, "And get that fucking cancer-stick out of my sight!"

"Admit it, you're a bitch"

"Fucking bastard! I am _not _a _bitch!" _

"Bitch"

"Shut the _fuck _up Matt or I swear I will beat your sorry ass into next week!" I mentally slap myself as I remember I'm stuck in a bed and won't be beating anyone's ass into any period of time for who knows how long. My threats are meaningless and Matt obviously knows it. He just laughs.

"You're kinda cute when you're angry," my mouth opens, a comeback already at the tip of my tongue when his words hit me and I freeze.

"I'm... what?"

"You're cute," he tells me matter-of-factly, a smile still plastered onto his lips.

"I'm not fucking cute"

"Don't deny, just accept," he takes another drag from his smoke.

_Is this guy for real?_

"... At least open a window"

"Don't like the sweet smell of cancer?"

"Window"

"Fine," smoke between his lips, he makes his way across the room to open the window. I watch the annoying dumbass as he tries to open the window, only because there's nothing else in the room to look at and definitely not because his ass looks sexy in those tight jeans. He only manages to get the heavy window up a few inches before the door is swung open and quickly slammed shut again. Both out heads spin to look at the man who had entered the room and I hear the window crash back down with a small, pained yelp from Matt. Someone had entered the room, I knew what that guy said was bullcrap.

The man who infiltrated the room had dark, unkempt hair and wide blue eyes that glanced around the room frantically before finally locking on me and a crazed smirk emerges on his face.

_Fuck... This really isn't my day. _


End file.
